


Commencing Neural Handshake

by captaincoffeegirl515



Series: Drift Compatible [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincoffeegirl515/pseuds/captaincoffeegirl515
Summary: As part of their training to become certified Jaeger pilots, Ben and Joe must undergo the first of many Drift simulations together. On that same day, they find themselves fighting for survival against a dangerous enemy.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Series: Drift Compatible [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677541
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Commencing Neural Handshake

**Author's Note:**

> As requested, here’s the long-awaited sequel to It’s a Conversation! Enjoy!
> 
> Tell me what you liked best!

“Look at her!” Joe shrieked, jumping up and down excitedly. “That's our Jaeger!” 

Ben gasped. “She's incredible.” He watched, awestruck, as they wheeled the massive marvel into the hangar. 

“She’s considered a legend too!” Rami cheerfully informed them. “I read that she originally had two chainswords - one on each arm - then got upgraded to plasmablades so it would cut better and instantly cauterize the wounds. She also has missile launchers on her shoulders. Twelve rounds total. 39 years of active duty and over a hundred drops. Her previous pilots even made it to retirement! Now they’re training recruits in Japan’s Shatterdome.”

Joe slung an arm around Ben’s shoulders. “Rog and Deaky were incredible together. Their bond was like no other. Maybe if we’re lucky, we’ll end up just like them!”

Ben raised an eyebrow at him. “Alive?”

Rami snorted and Joe let out a mock-offended gasp. “Of course we’ll be alive! What I meant was old and wrinkly! We’re gonna end up with beer bellies, I just know it.”

\-----

J-Tech personnel buzzed around them, quickly and efficiently getting the pair suited up and strapped into their rigs. There was excitement in the air. It wasn’t often that they’d get to have new pilots for Drift simulations.

As they waited with bated breaths for the exercise to begin, Joe felt he needed to give his younger partner a little reminder. He worried about how the blond would take his past. After all, he did have some pretty terrifying experiences.

“Hey buddy,” he called out, getting Ben’s undivided attention, “just some last minute advice. When we start Drifting, it’s gonna be weird and pretty confusing at first. We’ll be experiencing each other’s memories as if it were our own. Sometimes it will feel like you’re actually there or like it’s happening right in front of you, but you just have to remember that it’s all in the past. They’re just memories, okay?”

Ben nodded. He still looked a bit nervous but he tried to steady his nerves.

Gwil began the countdown.  _ “Commencing Neural Handshake in 3… 2… 1…” _

They gasped in unison as they felt their minds expand and new memories rushed around them in a never-ending stream. Birthday parties. Joy. Sadness. Arguments. College hookups. Laughter.

The shrill sound of a school bell echoed through the hallways as students and teachers alike quickly made their way down to the underground bunkers.  _ A Kaiju drill. _ This clearly wasn’t Joe’s memory. He grew up quite far inland and spent his childhood blissfully unaware of the monsters lurking deep beneath the sea.

Joe looked up to see a group of jeering children, laughing and pointing at his crotch area.

“It’s not funny!” A young Ben screamed. “I thought it was a real Kaiju!”

An older student sneered, holding up the large, plastic, Kaiju mask. “Relax! It was just a prank, you chicken!”

He took a deep breath and let the memory pass. It wouldn’t do to go chasing RABITs this early in the simulation.  _ Well, it’s a good thing they’re older now so I won’t have any qualms punching those assholes in the face. _

_ That’s very sweet of you. _ Ben teased, touched by the protectiveness he could feel radiating from the veteran.

_ “Everything’s good so far. Drift is stable. Vitals are steady.” _ Gwil spoke up as he checked and double-checked the readings. _ “How are you two holding up?”  _

“We’re good.” Joe answered for the both of them. “I’ve just gained another childhood, and a group of new enemies to track down and punch.”

_ “Good for you.” _ The Welshman deadpanned.  _ “Now let’s see if you can move your Jaeger.” _

“Alright. So let’s start with lifting one arm.” Joe instructed, and Ben nodded. 

Together, they moved their right arms up in a graceful arc, and Joe smiled as he felt his partner’s wonder when Sonic Volcano followed suit.

_ This is amazing! _ Ben grinned.

They first tested each limb individually, feeling the weight of their Jaeger with each movement. As the pair grew more confident, they advanced to walking and jumping, with Gwil calling out encouragements from the control room. Feeling rambunctious, Joe wanted to see if they could do a backflip, and Ben eagerly agreed. Mission controllers and J-Tech personnel screamed as the ground shook beneath their feet.

_ “For god’s sake! If another Jaeger gets knocked over, I’m reporting you both!” _ Gwil yelled over the pair’s laughter.  _ “Honestly, you’re being children. I expected this behavior from Joe, but not you too, Ben.” _

Said blond ducked his head in embarrassment. “Sorry, Gwil.”

Another memory pushed its way to the forefront.

“Ben Hardy! You’re up.”

The sea of recruits parted enough for Ben to see Joe standing there on the mat, confidently wielding his staff in an easy-going, almost careless manner that betrayed the battle prowess he gained from years upon years of training. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that made it seem like he was glowing under the light of the Kwoon room. Joe’s shirt clung to him, making his muscles look even more defined.

Joe watched as Ben awkwardly approached the mat and accepted his bo staff self-consciously. Here was another recruit that clearly worked out, lifting weights daily to show off his muscles, and for a moment, he felt disappointed. He wouldn’t be finding a partner here.

Ben gasped, affronted. “You thought I was muscle-headed?” He said at the same time Joe’s jaw dropped in shock. 

“You thought I was  _ hot _ ?”

They heard Rami laugh over the comms. It seemed he had decided to stay and watch their first Drift as well.

_ “Keep it together, boys.” _ Gwil reminded them as he rubbed his temples to ward off the oncoming headache. 

So they were seeing their shared past now. For some reason it made Ben happier, being able to feel just how much the veteran pilot actually cared about him.

And just how much he was attracted to him. He blushed when he experienced the adoration and lust Joe felt as the redhead watched him cum during their first night together. 

_ Oh god, _ Ben thought, a little bit mortified,  _ I hope I don't get a boner from this.  _

Joe chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, I’m already at half-mast."

_ “For fuck’s sake Joe, we didn't need to hear that.” _ Gwil griped

“You’re just jealous I’m getting laid.” 

He groaned tiredly.  _ “Just do the forms.” _

They went through each battle stance slowly, gaining confidence in each other and their bond when the Drift continued to hold steady. 

_ RAMI! _

Joe nearly jumped out of his skin.  _ Oh no. Anything but this. _ He took a deep breath. Then another. And another until he was nearly gasping. His hands were clenched tight and he shook his head, forcing the memory away. 

“Man, was that Kaiju ugly or what?” He joked, trying to lighten the mood, but something felt wrong. 

“Ben?” He turned to his partner, and his stomach dropped. Ben was staring straight ahead with wide, glassy eyes. Scorpius’ hooked tail loomed in the distance.

_ “What’s going on? Ben’s pulse is rising and his breathing is getting erratic.” _

“He’s locking onto a RABIT. Mine and Rami’s last Kaiju battle.” 

Rami sucked in a horrified breath, and technicians swore at the alarms popping up on their displays. Joe yelled out his partner’s name, trying to snap him out of the nightmare. 

Ben turned to his right, just in time to see Rami being ripped out of the conn. 

“NO!” He yelled, reaching out as if he could stop it from happening, and the Jaeger jolted to the side. 

_ “Shit! he's chasing the RABIT, Joe!” _

“Yeah, I can see that!” Joe snapped. He concentrated over the roar of the alarms, calling out for his partner through their bond.  _ C’mon Ben! Listen to me! _

After what felt like hours, Ben finally heard him. He looked at Joe with watery, pain-filled eyes as he experienced the full brunt of a solo-Drift. His body twitched and seized as the drivesuit's electrical impulses shot through him. 

_ It hurts. _

Gwil couldn’t take it anymore. Ben’s vitals were going crazy, and if it kept up like that, he could wind up dying.  _ “Dammit! I'm shutting it down. We need to end the Neural Handshake now!” _

“No! Don't you fucking dare! I can fix this, just wait!” Joe yelled at the control room before focusing again on his partner.

He continued talking to Ben in a low, calming voice. “I know it hurts, Ben. I know. But it’s not real, it’s just a memory. Just breathe. Let the thoughts flow. You’re alright now. It's just a memory. Now come on, breathe.” He started taking slow inhales and exhales until Ben followed with shaky breaths. “Good. Just like me. In through the nose… out through the mouth… in…” another inhale, “out…” an exhale.

After several breaths, Ben started to calm down. He shook his head, slowly moving past the memory. 

Everyone sighed with relief and sank into their chairs. A few of them even clapped.

_ “Good work, Joe.”  _

“Why, thank you, Gwilly-boo.” 

He felt Ben smile -  _ Success! _ \- while the other mission controllers laughed at the old nickname. 

_ “I take it back, Joe. You’re terrible.” _

\-----

“Whoo! What a workout!” Joe stretched his arms high above his head to loosen up. It’s been so long, he nearly forgot how much effort it took to control a Jaeger. Now, he really wanted to get something to eat. For some reason, Drifting never failed to make him hungry.

Ben hung back a little, eyes troubled and downcast. “I’m sorry about what happened back there. You already warned me about it, but I still-”

“Hey, it’s not your fault.” Joe was quick to wrap up his partner in his arms. “That was some heavy shit back there, and no amount of ‘heads up’ can prepare you for what happens in the Drift.”

Rami nodded. “Joe’s right. You can’t predict what will happen during the Drift any more than you can tell when the world will end. I remember a few years back, there were these two pilots who had to break the Neural Handshake during their first simulation after they found out they liked the same girl from basic training. And if anything, it’s actually Joe’s fault for having bad memories.” He ended with a joke.

Still, the redhead could barely formulate a coherent reply. “How DARE you- you unbelievable- the nerve-!”

Ben hummed distractedly. He still looked disturbed, but this time, from another issue altogether.

He grimaced, as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. “Ugh, why am I suddenly craving chocolate banana smoothies? I don’t even like bananas.”

Joe gasped, scandalised. He turned to Rami with his hands on his hips. “Rami! First you Ghost-Drift with me, and now you’re butting into the one I have with Ben?! How dare you!”

Alarms suddenly blared throughout the Shatterdome, announcing the appearance of another dreaded Kaiju. Then came a voice over the speakers.  _ “All active Jaeger teams, report to the Hangar Bay for launch.” _

Joe sucked in a breath. “Must be a big one. I've never seen all three getting sent off at once.”

“One day, they’ll be calling for us too.” Ben mused as he watched the twin pilots of the Mark-V Jaeger, Brighton Rock, rush through the milling crowd.

“One day.” Rami agreed. “But for now, I want to get me some smoothies!”

\-----

Rami was halfway through his second drink when the Marshall approached their table. He had the somber, remorseful demeanor of someone who was about to send a lamb to slaughter.

“Mazzello, Hardy, suit up. You’re being deployed.” He announced after the three stood to salute him.

Joe had to do a mental double-take at the order. “Wait, what?! With all due respect sir, we’ve only Drifted once! You can't expect us to be in any shape to fight an actual Kaiju!” 

He sighed heavily. It was never easy when you had the fate of millions on your hands. “You’ll have to be. Ten minutes ago, Brighton Rock was just completely destroyed and both pilots were killed. Dragon Dancer and Black Queen sustained heavy damage and they need backup pronto.” 

The news shocked Joe into silence. Beside him, Rami needed to take a seat, and Ben grew pale with horror. 

“The other Shatterdomes would send help but they’re just too far away. Their Jaegers would take hours to get to here, and by that time, LA would be decimated.” 

He glanced at the two, although his gaze seemed to linger over the inexperienced, blond co-pilot. 

“Suit up.”

They shared a long look. Joe could see the fear swirling in Ben’s eyes, but there was also a spark of determination as well, and he knew what his answer would be. 

“Yes, sir.” 

\-----

As they were being airlifted to the Kaiju’s last known location, Gwil brought them up to speed on what happened.

_ “It was an extremely rare Triple Event. We’ve only seen this happen once before. Got two Category-4 Kaiju and one Category-5. They were able to take down one of the Cat-4’s before the Cat-5 got the upper hand on Brighton Rock, and crushed their conn-pod with both pilots still inside. It took both Dragon Dancer and Black Queen to take it down, but they suffered heavy damage in the process. Latest news is that the last Kaiju overpowered both Jaegers, and they all had to bail out before their conns were destroyed.” _

They were minutes away from their destination now, and they could see the aftermath of the battle. Three Jaegers, or what was left of them, lay strewn across the beach. Their conn-pods had been broken into and their jagged, gaping wounds still sparked with electricity. Nearby structures had also been leveled, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. Much further away, the bodies of the two Kaiju steamed in the sun.

This time, the Marshall was with Gwil and the others in the control room, driving home the severity of their mission.

_ “Be careful, you two.” _ He warned.  _ “These things have been getting smarter and smarter with each new wave of Kaiju, and we can't afford to lose any more pilots. Somehow, they know how we’re controlling our Jaegers and they’ve been specifically targeting the conn-pods now.” _

Joe groaned as he felt Ben’s worry increased three-fold. “As if we didn’t already have enough on our plates.”

They dropped down heavily onto the soft sand and gazed out at the empty city. People were still safely hunkered down in bunkers and were left waiting for the announcement that they could go back above ground. 

Prior to their arrival, the Kaiju had apparently sensed their arrival and dove back into the ocean. 

“Looks like  _ someone  _ knew we were coming.” Joe grumbled.  _ This day just kept getting better and better. _

They waded deeper into the water until the waves lapped against their Jaeger’s hips, and they scanned the area for the Kaiju. Still nothing. Either it ran away to wreak havoc on another city, or, more worryingly, they’ve somehow evolved to be able to escape detection from their sensors.

_ “Any sign of the Kaiju?” _ The Marshall demanded. Doubt was growing in his mind as he started to think he might have just sent the two men to their deaths.

The veteran shook his head. “No sir, but I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

_ There’s something off about those waves. _ Ben thought to himself as he gazed out at a specific area in the distance.

This piqued Joe’s interest “What about the waves, Ben?”

“Well, you already know I’ve lived next to the sea my whole life…”

Joe’s mind was filled with the different ways an ocean could look. This wasn’t a rip current or an undertow. Neither was it the rare but dangerous squared waves. There weren’t any breaks in the ocean floor. It almost looked like there was a whale swimming beneath, close to the surface.

But whatever it was, it moved fast. Very fast. And it was much, much larger than any whale would be, yet their sensors could not detect it nor figure out what it was. The Kaiju evolution theory didn’t seem so far-fetched anymore.

Once it was only about five hundred yards away, a gigantic creature burst out of the water, it’s horn aimed directly for their conn-pod. Joe froze, his mind flashing back to Scorpius’ hooked tail, and he watched the Kaiju fly closer almost as if it was happening in slow motion. 

_ Joe, MOVE! _ Ben yelled through the Drift, jolting him out of his trance.

Sonic Volcano twisted to the side just in time, and the Kaiju only grazed them before diving back into the sea. 

Breathing heavily, Joe turned to look at his partner, and his gratitude trickled through their bond.

As one, they decided to retreat closer to dry land, preventing the Kaiju from ambushing them like that again. And not a moment too soon. It rose from the water in another attempt to get to their conn, but they managed to stay out of reach as it chased them to shore.

The Kaiju looked somewhat like a lion, except that it had reptilian skin, webbed feet, a single unicorn-like horn protruding from its forehead, and a mane that was a mass of glowing tendrils. It growled at them, baring its razor-sharp teeth and waving its horn aggressively, as it paced back and forth in front of them.

They fired two rounds which it dodged with ease.

“It’s fast.” Joe commented. “Long-range attacks would be useless.”

“I think we need to get rid of that horn.” Ben ventured, recalling how it triggered Joe’s flashbacks, and the veteran nodded his agreement. 

This time, they were ready when it charged at them. They waited until the last moment, then stepped to the side and quickly grabbed the horn as the Kaiju went by. Moving quickly, Sonic Volcano drove an elbow into the base of the horn, breaking it off. 

The Kaiju roared in pain, and twisted, swiping at their legs. As one, they jumped back and activated their plasmablades to defend themselves, trying to land a hit on the beast.

Sensing an opening, the Kaiju pounced, knocking them back and pinning the Jaeger to the shore. It clawed wildly at them until it managed to break through the left side of the conn. In an instant, its tendrils came flooding through the breach. 

Ben screamed as the tentacles enveloped him and started to squeeze him tightly. 

_I can't breathe!_

Joe could feel his fear coursing through their bond, and how the lack of air was making him lightheaded.

Rage burned through his veins. 

“I am NOT losing another partner!” He roared. 

Sonic Volcano twisted an arm between them and the Kaiju, effectively slicing off the offending appendages with their plasmablade. A solid kick sent the beast flying.

Joe checked on his partner as they stood back up and got in a defensive stance. The blond was trembling from his brush with death, but through their bond he could tell that he was determined to keep fighting.

“You still with me, buddy?” He wanted to be sure.

Ben nodded shakily. “Yeah.”

“Good. Because I have a bad idea.”

He grimaced. Thanks to the Drift, he could already tell what Joe was thinking of. It was risky, but if it paid off, they’d be able to finish off the Kaiju quickly. “I don’t have any better ideas.”

Instead of trying to evade when the Kaiju charged again, they stood their ground, waiting for the right moment to strike. Just as it leapt into the air with its teeth and claws bared, ready to crush their conn-pod, they shot both arms forward with their plasmablades aimed at its chest.

The Kaiju slammed into Sonic Volcano with full force, knocking them to the ground. Ben squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself, already expecting the tendrils to come shooting inside the conn. 

But nothing happened. 

Then he felt the relief flowing from his partner, and he opened his eyes.

_ We did it.  _ Joe was in shock.  _ We actually did it. _

They sat up and pushed the Kaiju to the side. It easily slid off the plasmablades and fell into a limp heap on the ground.

Joe stared at the carcass in disbelief. “I can’t believe that actually worked.”

_ “That was incredible!” _ Gwil yelled over the sudden cheers from the other mission controllers, scaring Ben in the process. He had completely forgotten about them.

“Oh,  _ now  _ you guys speak up.” Joe whined. “What happened to  _ the entire time _ we were fighting for our lives?”

_ “Don’t blame them.” _ The Marshall chuckled.  _ “We didn’t want to distract you from the Kaiju. And congratulations on your first kill. You did extremely well under the circumstances.” _

The two shared grins. This was high praise, especially coming from the Marshall.

They could hear Gwil laughing over the comms. _“You guys did amazing! I can’t wait for you to get back here! The Jumphawks will be there soon to airlift you back to the Shatterdome. Then we’re celebrating!”_

\-----

Later, after a long night of cheers and beers, they found themselves taking their sweet time making love on Joe’s bed.

“I was terrified back there.” Ben confessed, holding onto his partner for dear life as Joe slowly pumped in and out of him. “If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead.” 

_ Of all the things to talk about during sex. _ Joe smiled fondly. “I could say the same about you. If you hadn't snapped me out of it, we'd have been impaled early on.” 

“We make a good team, huh?”

“Yeah we do!” He crowed victoriously. “Did you see all their faces?”

Ben smiled softly up at him. “I’m glad you’re my partner.” He said. To which, Joe rested their foreheads together, and they breathed each other in.

“Me too.”


End file.
